gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Orga Itsuka
|image=Orgaitsuka.jpg |unnamed character=No |english voice=Johnny Yong Bosch |japanese voice=Yoshimasa Hosoya |gender=Male |species=Human |era=Post Disaster |status=Alive |hair=Lilac |eye=Yellow |affiliation=Chryse Guard Security, Tekkadan |occupation=Mobile Worker Pilot, Leader of Tekkadan |series=Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS~1~ }} is a character that appears in the Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS television series. Leader of Tekkadan and former leader of CGS's Third Army Division, the disposable child soldiers of the CGS. He is a soldier with great leadership skills . Personality & Character He cares deeply for his comrades, considering them all to be a family rather than a group of mercenaries. When the Tekkadan expanded, he forbade the newcomers from receiving the Alaya-Vijnana implants, refusing to let his comrades bet their lives for power with the dangerous procedure. He is particularly close to Mikazuki, dating back to their childhood. Their brotherly bond is even stronger than any other members, where one trusts the other completely. He can be ruthless to those he deems an enemy, not afraid to shoot someone in cold blood when it comes down to it, or, more often than not, orders Mikazuki to do it. Skills & Abilities He has undergone the Alaya-Vijnana System surgery, and is therefore a better than average pilot. His greatest strength, however, is not his ability to fight, but to lead. His personal charisma, along with his military genius, is what keeps Tekkadan moving forward. His ability to think outside of the box has saved him and his allies on multiple occasions, and that has earned him the respect of both friend and foe, and has in one occasion, impressed a foe enough to become his friend. Despite having a rough childhood and never attending school, he is surprisingly fully capable of reading and writing, and more impressively, in two languages, unlike most children of his circumstances. He loathes sitting at a desk and do paperwork, but is very capable of doing when he comes down to it. History Orga and Mikazuki joined CGS at the same time, receiving the Alaya-Vijnana surgery without anesthesia. Orga was punched for not crying during the procedure, though he reminisces that he would have been punched for crying anyway. Fed up with the abuse he and his comrades receive from the First Army Division, Orga leads a mutiny that expels majority of the group. He then renames the division Tekkadan and promises to complete the CGS original mission of escorting Kudelia Aina Bernstein to Earth. Relationships ;Mikazuki Augus He and Mikazuki have known each other from a very young age. They have an incredible loyalty to each other, each motivating the other to reach their full potential. Mikazuki obeys any order or plan Orga poses, without question. Their deep trust allows them to cover each others backs, and is their greatest strength. ;Biscuit Griffon They know each other from childhood and Biscuit serves him like a staff officer. Orga trusts and respects this is evident from the fact that whenever Orga wants to make a big strategic or policy decision for the future, he discusses it with Biscuit first before announcing it to the rest of Tekkadan. Additionally, Orga mentioned that despite having reservations, Biscuit never protested whenever Orga proposed something reckless throughout the years. However, Biscuit argued that he did, but eventually only forced to go along with it, as Orga was so passionate that he wouldn't listen. Biscuit's death was the first that caused Orga sever self-doubt but was also the rallying point for Tekkadan to finish their mission on Earth. ;Merribit Stapleton Merribit first saw Orga and his comrades when they were celebrating at Pub Someday, she was told by a bartender that they were a "rowdy bunch from Mars". While they were out eating and drinking to celebrate their success, Orga encouraged them not to hesitate to enjoy themselves. When Orga made a toast and proclaimed that they would party all night, Merribit smiled. Sometime after, however, it turned out Orga could not handle his alcohol and Merribit saw Mikazuki holding him while he coughed. She kindly offered Orga a handkerchief and told him that if he wanted to be an adult, he had to learn how to deal with many things, Orga accepted her gift although he said "it smells like a woman". Sometime afterwards, Naze Turbine told Orga that there would be an overseer from Teiwaz on the Isabiri from then on, Orga was surprised to learn the Overseer was a "she". When she entered, Orga had forgotten about their first encounter but Merribit had not, but he did quickly and eventually recover his very faint memory of what happened when he was drunk. She find it hard to believe that the ship was run by children, Orga requested that she not treat them as such. Merribit frequently disagreed with the tactics Orga employed to succeed. She was distraught at the vengeful tendencies the children in Tekkadan were showing, even more so at their willingness to engage in suicidal tactics. Despite this, she acknowledged that everything Orga was doing was for their collective future and that their lives weighed heavily on him. She has continued to work for Tekkadan since. Gallery Orga Itsuka Eats.jpg|Orga with other CGS soldiers during lunchtime. Young Orga Itsuka.jpg|Young Orga. CharaStandPlate-OrgaItsuka.jpg|Chara Stand Plate Orga Itsuka Notes & Trivia *His name - Orga Itsuka - can be roughly translate to "Someday, I will..." in Japanese. This might be a reference to the promise he made with Naze Turbine. *His Japanese voice actor, Yoshimasa Hosoya, also voiced Saga Adou in Gundam Build Fighters Try. A similar case occurred with Ein Dalton who has the same voice as Yuuma Kousaka, Yuuma Uchida. An ironic twist is that while both retained the traits of fighting on opposing sides, their group's alignment are different. *His English voice actor is Johnny Yong Bosch, popularly known as the voice of Lelouch vi Britannia in Sunrise's other mecha anime series, Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. Originally, Johnny auditioned for the role of Mikazuki Augus. Johnny also provides the voice of Daryl Lorenz in Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt: December Sky which was released in English in the same year as Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS. References Category:Tekkadan